Rhyme Off
by Mr.Oaky
Summary: Max and Fang are having a rhyme off. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

I was flying alone in the sky wishing Fang was there when an old man saw her and exclaimed

"lookie lookie in the sky

See the birdie see it fly by?

To stop it from falling

It must speak in rhymes"

I heard the old man and tried to stop myself from falling, but started to fall anyway. I yelled

"I'm falling falling from the sky

Because that old man saw me fly by

While the flock plays in the sea

They'll hear these rhymes and start laughing at me,

Oh dear I do hope that no one hears me so I can play in the sea

With handsome Fang

Without making a frightening bang"

sighing I regained my balance and glided back to where Fang and the flock where waiting. When I arrived at the beach Fang was playing some sort of game with Angel. "Ain't ain't a word so I ain't gona say it" Fang yelled.

"Its not polite to use slang"

_Even if its coming from Fang. _

I restrained myself from saying the last line because the first had just come out, although it didn't mater because Angel could read minds.

Out loud Angel said "Its rhyme time! Hey Total, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy Fang and Max are going to have a rhyme off!" I was really annoyed at this point and thought to Angel

_Now look what you've done look what you did,_

_Your trying to make Fang mad, who are you trying to kid?_

"1-0 Max, with

Look what you've done, look what you did

Your really making me mad kid"

To that Fang said

"This is dumb,

Lets have some fun throwing angel out to sea"

"1-1" Angel said quietly

" No seriously" he said

I nodded and pounced on Angel.

Tickling her as we went Fang and I flew her miles off shore.

"You can swim back,

Because oxygen you wont lack." I said

She was still gigiling, but Angel said

"2-1 Max"

He replied

"We shouldn't do this, it is mean,

Come on Max we might be seen."

"2-2"

My response was

" who are we kidding, lets go back,

Or daylight we will lack,

It seriously is time to go,

And I know that you know."

"2 ½ -2 Max. That didn't make any sense, and you used previously rhymed words"


	2. Chapter 2

**Nudge POV**

"Hey Gazzy, Iggy, and Total want to have a rhyme off like Max and Fang? Here are the rules:

Rhyme until only 2 remain,

and Money the winner will obtain.

Me!!!

In order for someone to be out you create a non-rhyming verse

Ok lets start"

_Did I forget any thing?_

"Oh yeah the prize is $10 from everybody, and when you out you put in and extra $5"

"I quit" said Total and threw a $5 bill in the middle of the small circle that the 3 had formed, and at Nudge's look he added "That's all I have, I spent it all on Akila." With that he flew toward where Angel, Fang, and Max where standing.

**Total POV**

"Hey guys wha…" I started to say, but was silenced by Angel who motioned for me to come near her.

When I was near her she pointed toward Max and Fang who were shouting rhymes at each other and giggled

"I lost count at 32-32, but I think that there on like their 100th rhymes each"

Max and Fang had started to stare at Angel

.

**Angel POV**

"So who won?" they asked me together.

"ummm…. It was a tie"

and all they could say was "WHAT?" and I was underwater where they couldn't breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel POV**

"Skipper! Skipper! Come here" I yelled

A small bottle nosed dolphin appeared and said

"At your service Queen Angel"

"Take me to the rest of the flock fast!" I said.

_Fang and Max sure looked mad; I should give them something… but what?_

**Fang POV**

"She makes me mad sometimes, but she so cute" I said

"Remember she can manipulate people's minds" Max said

"Remember that I won!"

"No I did"

"Sure you did" I mumbled.

"We should yell at her; that was mean!" She said

"Yea I was mad at you for making those mean rhymes" I responded

"Me too." She said

We kissed briefly and flew together toward the flock.

**Angel POV**

_I know exactly what to get them._

"Hey guys I'll be back, tell Max and Fang I'll be back with a surprise"

I flew toward the nearest pile of dirt and smudged my face a little bit, and then walked toward the nearest bookstore, and walked in. The place was empty except for like 2 other people who were waiting in line at the cash register

_Good_

I looked through the reference books and found what I was looking for. I picked up 2 copies and walked toward the man who was last in line. I made my eyes look all big and sad, like I'd been crying a short time ago.

"Umm excuse me sir" I said tugging on his suit

"Hello" he said smiling down at me

_Bingo I picked the right guy_

"My friend's birthday party is today, and my momma had to sell their presents so that we could eat, could you help me out a little?"

"Sure sweetie how much do you need?" The man said

"Only $6" I responded

The man pulled out his wallet and handed me $7

"Sir you gave me too much" I said handing the bill back, but the man said "Take it sweetie, go buy something that you want"

"Thank you" I said as sweetly and as quietly as possible

"Its no problem" the man paid and left the store, so I walked up to the counter and handed the cashier ( who was crying at the sight of his customers' generosity) $6, but he said "Take them sweetie, they're on me" "Thank You" I said again and left the store.


	4. Chapter 4

**I think this is going to be the last chapter.**

**PRETEND THERE IS A LINE HERE **

Angel POV

I flew back toward the beach, a couple miles away from the flock. I set down the books, and washed off the dirt that was smudged on my face. I then flew back to the flock Max and Fang. I approached them and said "here you go guys, I got you a present." I watched them open the bags and laugh. "Thanks Angel, that was nice of you." They said together.

**THE END**

**PRETEND THERE IS A LINE HERE**

**This might be the end, but can you guess what Angel got Max and Fang? The 1****st**** person to guess automatically becomes one of my favorite authors. If you are already one of my favorites, then you get ****recognized** **in my profile. 1 guess per person please.**

**R&R plz.**


End file.
